


Abalone

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [8]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony's at the beach, and he meets someone swimming.





	Abalone

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *shows up to mermay at the very end*  
> Me: Sup.

Tony kicked his legs in the water, feeling the soothing swish against his leg hair and drag through his toes. The sky was clear and sunny which, even through his sunglasses was almost too bright. He didn’t let it bother him though, leaning back on his hands with his face tilted upwards.

He resisted the urge to lick his lips, knowing it wouldn’t help the taste of saltwater. He had a water bottle down the beach, but he didn’t want to move. Hell, only time, brushing his teeth, and a good helping of food would get rid of the taste. He was enjoying himself though, and a weird taste in his mouth wasn’t going to change that.

Something tickled the bottom of his foot and he twitched, shaking it impatiently to get rid of the sensation, and whatever seaweed had floated by. He let his feet sit there motionless for a minute, only to jerk when he felt it again.

“What the-” He looked down, pulling his feet up slightly. Tony snorted when he saw someone’s face there, unable to help smiling.

When they saw Tony wasn’t mad, they peeked their head out of the water.

Tony’s breath caught because hot _damn_. What was a guy that gorgeous doing out here? Tony’s smile widened without his permission and he brushed the man’s dark hair away from his face where it was sticking to him in strands. “What are you doing here?”

He cocked an eyebrow. “Swimmin’.”

“And messing with innocent people’s feet.”

“You don’ look innocent.” He ducked his head underwater for a second.

“You- shit man how long have you been in here? Your lips are blue.”

“Bucky.”

“What?”

“My name’s Bucky. Not ‘man’.”

“Well okay _Bucky_ get out of the water before you freeze to death!”

“I think gettin’ outta the water would make me die, not the cold. I’ve been in far colder. You ever been up with the seals?” Bucky shook his head. “There’s actually ice up there, not these warm waters.”

“I- what?”

Bucky ducked his head underwater again, and trailed a hand up Tony’s leg. “What’s a pretty lil thing like you doin’ down here?”

Tony rolled his eyes but was still grinning. “Get up here.”

Bucky huffed a sigh even though he obviously didn’t mind, and crawled so his arms were crossed on Tony’s lap, holding him up. Even if Tony didn’t see the discoloration on his hands, the feel of scales rubbing against his toes where swim trunks should be would have clued him in.

“So. You talk to humans often?”

“Nah. My friend Stevie’s got one, but he doesn’t like me. Mostly we throw pebbles at each other and argue over who Steve likes more.” He cocked his head. “You’re taking this well. When Sam found out he ran away on his little penguin legs.”

“Little penguin legs?”

Bucky wrinkled his nose. “I thought humans running was supposed to be graceful. He just looked like he was scampering. Like a penguin.” He backed off for a moment to dunk his head, then put himself back in position. “I bet you look real cute no matter what you’re doing.”

“Huh. Getting hit on by a guy with a tail. That’s a new one.”

“One you like, right?” Bucky asked with a smirk.

“Uh,” he shivered when Bucky trailed a hand up his ribs, leaving a line of water in his wake. “Definitely.”

Bucky hummed, resting his head on top of his arms on Tony’s lap. Tony ran a hand through Bucky’s hair, undoing tangles as he went. “You like eatin’ abalone?”

“What?” Tony asked, completely thrown.

“You’ve got a whole stack of empty ones,” he said.

Tony looked to the side where Bucky was facing, to see the pile of seashells he’d completely forgotten about. “Oh, no I wasn’t eating anything. Just collected some shells on the beach earlier.”

“Oh. Okay,” Bucky said, like he was agreeing to something. He leaned up, giving Tony a quick kiss. With that, he slipped underwater and jetted off.

“Um. See you around, I guess?” Tony stared at the water for a minute, before shrugging and looking back up at the sky. He kicked his feet through the water again, already missing the weight of Bucky on his lap.

He heard a clatter to the side and looked over to see Bucky dumping a pile of sparkling multi-colored shells onto Tony’s pile. “There.” He boosted himself up on Tony’s knees to give him another kiss. “I helped.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky's totally lying about ice and penguins. He just wants to seem interesting.
> 
> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
